Isabella meets Richard
Dr Jekyll had received a letter from a gentleman of small fortune in Lancashire, which he had been trying not to think about for some days. The writer was an enthusiast in science and began with great compliments about the Society, saying he believed firmly in the potential science had to do good in the world and greatly admired what Dr Jekyll was trying to do. So far, so good. He had a daughter living in London who he said took "a great interest in new scientific developments", and proposed that she should come to study with them, and that he would contribute £100 towards the Society's funds to help them continue their valuable work. Dr Jekyll had written a polite response amounting to Yes to the money and No to the daughter, pleading lack of space. But this, it appeared, would not do; his correspondent insisted on both or neither. He added that the young lady would be lodging elsewhere, and not sleeping in the house. Dr Jekyll paused at this. It was undeniable that not having to find a room for another person would make a difference, given the number of people staying at the moment - the extra room could be kept free for the next emergency who might turn up. More importantly, he thought, in that case she needn't see anything that needed to be kept private.** Might be too much for her delicate nerves,'' said a small, sarcastic voice at the'' back of his mind. Be quiet, you. Anyway, it's an opportunity to spread scientific awareness - that's what the Society was started for. She probably knows nothing about it at all. Just wants to be in the fashion. You've been giggled at by enough of those now to know what you're in for. Admit it, it's got nothing to do with scientific awareness and everything to do with a hundred pounds. After a brief and curiously vicious argument with himself, Dr Jekyll wrote to agree to the girl coming, and spent the next day trying to forget about it. * * * One week later, Miss Isabella Walker was standing looking up at the gorgeous Palladian porch of the Society for Arcane Sciences. "Fine place, eh, Bell?" her father said at her elbow. She nodded. "Are you going to let that put you off?" "No." Miss Walker tried to put her hat on straighter. "Good girl." He knocked at the door and waited. Tairais: Richard had been coming back from a visit to the library in his usual roundabout manner when, once again and somehow by fate's humorous antics, he heard the door knock. Swearing softly, he took a moment to wrap his trademark scarf around his neck and face and made sure his eye-patch was secure before he opened the door. Though he avoided eye contact with either of the individuals before him, his voice was warm as he greeted them. "G-good day. M-may I be of some assistance?" He put on his best mask of calm confidence, leaning against his cane with all the ease of the aristocrat he had once been, many years ago, and all the grace of a dancer. Inwardly, his heartbeat skittered as both his natural distrust of strangers and his habit of assessing threats clawed for attention. He didn't let them show, but the feelings were there. Wizardblizzard: The young woman makes a curtsey. "Isabella Walker and this is my father Andrew. I've been invited to come and study here. We sent a letter a week or so ago." Tairais: A spark of recognition flickered in the back of his mind and he inclined his head. "Ah, indeed. I r-recall.. s-someone telling m-myself and a f-few others t-to keep an eye out f-for y-your arrival. A p-pleasure to m-meet you both, I am D-doctor Richard P-Prince. D-do come in." He stood aside to allow the two to enter, ever the courteous host when required to be, no matter how much the mask seemed ill-fitting. Still, it satisfied people's expectations of him. Him, the former aristocrat seen in his manners and way of speaking. Him, the tinkerer and chef, shown in his attire and the faint wisps of scent that clung to him. Him, the kindly doctor. whose eyes seldom lost their curiosity and steady patience. He felt a headache creep behind his eyes but smiled through it, though as with all his smiles, it was only seen in the corner of his one visible eye as it crinkled softly. Wizardblizzard: she smiles, "Thank you". They enter the hall and she looks round in obvious delight. "You certainly have an impressive display. Is that a Tesla coil?..." *Mr Walker clears his throat, seeing that she looks all set to remain there peeping into the glass cases indefinitely. She looks up guiltily and carries on.* Tairais: Richard chuckled, nodding in agreement. "I h-had much the same r-reaction when I f-first arrived, d-do not worry. T-to answer y-your question, yes, I believe is t-the answer." He hummed softly, taking a look of his own around the atrium before he asked his question. "Are the p-pair of y-you expected anywhere in p-particular, or am I t-to play the p-part of t-tour guide?" He did his best to infuse the question with levity, lest they think he was reluctant or irritated to do so. He was, partially, but it wouldn't do for them to know. Rudeness was unacceptable, even from him. The girl seemed kind and curious enough, though he wasn't entirely sure what to make of the father. At the very least he presented the air of an upstanding citizen. He pulled himself from his inner musings, tilting his head slightly to match his inquisitiveness. Wizardblizzard: Unaware of their host's worries Isabella laughed. "I'm afraid so, if you wouldn't mind, because I don't think we are. "I suppose we'd better... um..." She shakes her head, frowning. "We seem to have planned this badly. When I think about it, we really don't seem to know who it is we should speak to. I suppose it would have made more sense to arrive for a meal and meet people then. I suppose at this hour everyone will be busy working. But here we are." She gave her father a look of mingled helplessness and exasperation. "I do have the letter here if that helps." She fished in her pocket and brought out a letter in Dr Jekyll's handwriting. ...in that case we will be delighted for Miss Walker to visit us here. My apologies again for being unable to have her to stay overnight, but all our rooms are occupied at present; besides, I doubt if she would find the accommodation to her taste. If as you say the young lady is interested in the studies of psychology and chemistry, I believe several of our members are working on projects which might be of interest to her, and we will be delighted to see any work of her own. Thank you once again for your generous subscription. Please let me know when to expect your arrival. I remain, Your obedient Servant, Dr Henry Jekyll. "Not sure what I've done with my hat," she adds absent-mindedly. "It'll turn up. I've an uncomfortable feeling that in the heat of the moment I might have given it to that skeleton in the corner, and that the skeleton took it. Is that likely?" Tairais: Richard gave the letter a cursory glance, taking in the more basic details. Hearing of the skeleton, he chuckled. "Y-yes, it is entirely likely, t-though I suspect you will g-get in back at some point. As f-for the tour, I must confess that I both s-seldom leave my q-quarters and have a t-terrible enough m-memory that I k-know where very f-few places of n-note are l-located. I d-do, however, know w-where Doctor Jekyll's office is, and w-we can stop b-by there at t-the end of the trip t-to see if he m-may be of assistance, if t-that is agreeable..?" This was perhaps the most truthful thing he had said all night: Even after months at the Society, he still managed to get lost on a frequent basis. The thought caused a flicker of genuine amusement in his visible eye, and he had to stifle a chuckle to keep up appearances. Wizardblizzard: This seems to be the best thing he could have said. The young woman smiled and seemed to let her guard down for the first time since entering. "Well, whatever you think best." "Dr Prince," Mr Walker said thoughtfully. "I believe I know that name. Have you been involved with cryptozoology at all? Legendary animals?" Tairais: Richard nodded at Miss Isabella, and frowned slightly at Mr. Walker, tilting his head perplexedly "A-ah.. No? Not t-to my k-knowledge, at least. I s-specialize in m-most kinds of e-engineering and s-studies related t-to metallurgy and g-geology. I d-dabble in c-cryptography on o-occasion." In a corner of his mind, he wondered if the question was an attempt by the man to learn about him. It wouldn't have surprised him, but still the question was bemusing. Wizardblizzard: "Fascinating. My apologies for the mistake. I must have been thinking of another Dr Prince." He smiled, but his eyes remained worried. Odd. Isabella gave him a quizzical look; if anything was on his mind, it was apparently a mystery to her, too. "Speaking of geology," she said, "I've got myself into a bit of a difficulty involving some half-moonstone among other things. I don't know if you could she- I mean, if you could give any ideas about it, if you can spare the time? If there's anywhere dark we could go, I could show you," she added cryptically. Obtained From Introduction, Miss Isabella Walker Introduction part 2, Miss Isabella Walker Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:New and Old Faces